Cupcakes
by Sonrisa-de-Cloo
Summary: Sonrió satisfecha, dejó de lado la bandeja y con un mantel sacudió las encimeras polvorientas de la cocina. Un sutil cosquilleo le invadió por un segundo el vientre, llevó espontáneamente su mano a la zona y la acarició. —Tranquilo pequeño, mamá casi termina de prepararlos.


©Naruto y sus personajes pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Hola :) Escribí este fanfic para mi colección de One-Shot que abrí en Wattpad: Mi amor es un Cupcake. ****Espero que les guste n.n**

 **Aclaraciones:** Ubicada entre The Last: Naruto The movie y el Manga 700 de Naruto, estuve averiguando y ellos se casaron más o menos como a los 20 años -sí, quedé impactada-.

 **N° De palabras:** _1.434_

 _._

 _._

 _ **C** upcakes_

.

.

Tarareaba con ternura una débil canción, Uzumaki Hinata estaba feliz, su esposo volvía a casa después de dos semanas; Rokudaime Hokage le había encomendado a Naruto una peligrosa misión, como héroe de la aldea, era escaso el tiempo que pasaban juntos, con recurrencia le confiaban arduas tareas y duros entrenamientos, él estaba feliz pues lo consideraba un paso más para cumplir su tan anhelado sueño: algún día sería Hokage y cuidaría de todos en la aldea, pero para su esposa, él ya hacía demasiado, siempre bondadoso frente a los pobladores, les ayudaba incluso distribuyendo Kage no Bunshin para que estos de hiciesen cargo por si alguien en la aldea, por más mínimo que fuera, necesitase auxilio. Naruto llegaba exhausto cada día a casa; su joven esposa comprendía ese sentimiento, procuraba llegar antes que él al hogar, cocinaba una deliciosa cena y llenaba la bañera con agua caliente para que él relajara su cuerpo y durmiese como un tronco.

 _Para Hinata, él siempre ha sido su pequeño héroe._

Sacó del horno la bandeja con bizcochos, hundió con un palillo el interior de uno de ellos cerciorándose de que este saliese seco, signo de que los cupcakes estaban listos. Con cuidado retiró la docena de panecillos y los depositó sobre la mesa del comedor así le hiciesen compañía a la anterior tanda en espera a que se enfriasen.

No estaba del todo segura si los había hecho bien, era la primera vez que horneaba por ella misma esa inusual receta; los cupcakes tenían un extraño origen foráneo, tuvo la ocasión de, a su percepción, degustar esos atípicos dulces, y le habían encantado tanto que aprovechando la importación de novedosos productos y artefactos a la aldea, compró un libro de repostería extranjera; se asombró ante lo fácil y barata que resultaba su preparación, con la llegada del nuevo bebé, las nuevas adquisiciones a su recetario de postres le serían prácticos para atender tanto su hijo como a su esposo.

Sonrió satisfecha, dejó de lado la bandeja y con un mantel sacudió las encimeras polvorientas de la cocina. Un sutil cosquilleo le invadió por un segundo el vientre, llevó espontáneamente su mano a la zona y la acarició.

— Tranquilo pequeño, mamá casi termina de prepararlos —Arrulló su pancita de casi 7 meses con dulzura, deseaba con tantas ansias conocer al pequeñito que crecía dentro de ella, que las últimas semanas solo se había dedicado a reunir juguetes y recuerdos de su infancia para compartirlos con la criatura, evocó su tierna niñez junto su hermana, fue Hanabi quien le ayudó a juntar muñecas y fotografías de ambas, ella estaba segura que sería una sobrinita. Pero Hinata presentía de que se trataba de un varoncito, al principio por corazonada, pero esos días en los que se había quedado sola en casa, sospechaba que el bultito sería inquieto, quizás por esas cosquillas psicológicas que venían de tanto en tanto, como si el chiquito riera, ella se figuraba la misma cálida y alegre risa de su Naruto-kun.

Lavó sus manos, estaba lista para el siguiente paso. Ajustó un poco más su coleta, el cabello azulado le colgaba por su espalda -debería cortármelo- cavilaba a menudo, pero el recuerdo de su madre se aparecía en su mente y entonces renegaba, también había sido una joven madre y le gustaba guardar su hermosa imagen con cabello largo.

Del refrigerador extrajo dos bols, uno con frosting color amarillo y otro de color rojo, los dejó también sobre la mesa mientras buscaba una manga pastelera.

El sonido de un par de "Toc toc" la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su corazón dio un brinco, apresurada fue abrir la puerta, una ancha sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero esta declinó casi de golpe.

— Hinata-san, buenas tardes, vengo a informarle de una noticia —Se trataba de uno de los mensajeros del Rukudaime. El hombre vaciló ante la mirada preocupada de la señora Uzumaki—... Naruto sufrió algunas heridas. No se alarme, no es nada grave, pero deberá pasar la noche en el hospital.

— Iré inmediatamente —Se adelantó a decir la joven, desamarrando su delantal de cocina.

— No puedo permitírselo aún, su esposo pidió que se quedara en casa hasta que él volviese, no quiere preocuparla.

Contuvo un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse, entendía lo testarudo que podía ser Naruto-kun, pero quería ir a verlo, anhelaba ir a su encuentro y no importaba qué, lo haría.

— Disculpe, pero debo ir a ver a Naruto-kun —alegó con su suave voz; crispó los puños, su corazón estaba intranquilo.

A unos metros un chico corría apresurado hasta la residencia Uzumaki; ante la impotencia de la joven, él voceó con entusiasmo.

— ¡Hinata! —Ella conocía esa voz, volteó a ver quién se acercaba— ¡Estoy en casa! ¡De veras!

Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron, caminó con torpes pasos lo más rápido que su barriga le permitió, abrazó al joven y este le correspondió; los grandes brazos le rodearon su menudo cuerpo y Hinata restregó su rostro en el pecho de él, aferrándose a sus ropas sonrió agradecida.

— Naruto debes volver al hospital —inquirió el mensajero al verlo.

— Estoy bien —espetó Uzumaki Naruto—, quiero descansar en mi casa con mi mujer.

Su esposa lo guió hasta el interior de la casa y continuó la rutina de cuidados a su querido esposo; a Naruto le fascinó que la casa y las manos de Hinata oliesen a manzanilla. Ella como de costumbre preparó la tina con agua caliente; después del baño el rubio se tendió boca abajo sobre la cama matrimonial, uno de los deleites que más extrañaba cuando salía de casa; sentía los músculos atolondrados y su cara tenía algunos rasguños, un pequeño percance ocurrió cuando intentaba salvar a sus compañeros, pero gracias al cielo la misión resultó exitosa.

Hinata le ofreció un platillo de ramen que él aceptó sin pestañear, la joven lo había hecho muy temprano pensando que pronto él regresaría. Se sentaron en la mesa y como estaba tan hambriento no demoró más de tres minutos en engullir todo el plato, reposó mientras observaba a su esposa decorar unos raros bizcochos

— ¿Qué son Hinata? —preguntó intrigado.

— Cupcakes, son dulces extranjeros— le dedicó una amena sonrisa a Naruto mientras terminaba de decorar con frosting rojo.

— "Capcap" —intentó pronunciar el rubio.

— "Cup" "cakes" —le corrigió Hinata.

— Cup ¿cukes?

Ella soltó una risita que contagió al Uzumaki, el joven la quedó viendo por unos segundos, su barriga estaba más grande y Hinata se veía más hermosa que la última vez.

— Estás preciosa —musitó; ella apenas logró escucharlo, pero aun así un tenue rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Naruto posó su gran y cálida mano sobre su vientre—. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

— Bien —asintió entrelazando sus delicados dedos con los de su marido—. El bebé y yo estamos perfectos.

— ¡Qué alegría! —Saltó abrazarla afectuosamente—. He pensado en ustedes todos los días, de veras estaba muy preocupado por haberlos dejado solos por tantos días.

— N-no te pre-preocupes Naruto-kun —tartamudeó como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, lo echaba mucho de menos y tenerlo a su lado tan repentinamente le ponía nerviosa.

— ¿Puedo comer uno? —indicó a uno de los cupcakes el chico.

Ella le sirvió dos cupcakes, uno de chocolate con frosting amarillo y otro de vainilla cubierto con amarillo. Naruto los quedó viendo, sopesando cuál probar primero cuando cayó en cuenta de un curioso dato, una zorruna sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

— Son los colores de mamá y papá—Hinata observó con pavor a su esposo, él adoptó una nostálgica expresión, ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había escogido esos colores tan familiares para Naruto-kun. El chico se llevó a la boca ambos cupcakes, le dio primero una mordida al de chocolate y posteriormente probó el de vainilla, sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente y tragó— ¡Están riquísimos Hinata! ¡Gracias!

Y aún con resquicios de frosting en la boca, depositó un furtivo beso en los labios de Hinata, ella correspondió acariciando las mejillas lastimadas de Naruto, el dulce contacto empalagó la punta de su lengua, se relamió y siguió besándolo; se separaron luego de unos segundos, ahora ambos tenían la boca de color naranjo como resultado de la mezcla de colorantes, fue inevitable que rieran al contemplarse.

El señor Uzumaki decidió ayudar a su querida esposa a terminar de decorar los cupcakes, a pesar de que no podía seguirle el ritmo y algunos se desbordaron un poco, mas no importaba, estaban deliciosos de igual manera.

Se encontraban dichosos de compartir esos pequeños momentos, eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados, el amor más puro que se había visto en mucho tiempo por Konohagakure.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¿Qué tal? La idea del tema era escribir algo empalagoso, la verdad no creo que haya quedado así, pero no importa, disfruté mucho escribirlo.**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews : ) Nos leemos!**_


End file.
